Metroid: A dawn on the past
by WWD
Summary: Samus recalls her violent past revealing there were more than one 'hatchling'.
1. Chapter one: The begining

**Metroid: A dawn on the past**

By: WWD

Disclaimer: The characters, title and Items are in no way mine, they are the property of Nintendo and their various companies whose they rights belong to. This is a story written by me out of pure entertainment and may not be sold, stolen, or reproduced by any means. If you wish for someone else to read the story then send them the url or link them to this page. Also if you are upset by description of blood or swearing then do not read any further, thank you.

This disclaimer was brought to you by WWD

It was cold and rainy, A blond headed girl groggily, whipping the sleepers out of her eyes she slowly got out of her bed. It's been six months since she's had a job, The six foot tall girl walked out of the small bedroom and went into an even smaller kitchen, she sat at the computer and clicked a button the screen changed and a small voice annoying voice came from the computer "you have no new mail".

"God, I should get a new E-mail service. That damn thing is driving me insane!"

At that the girl got up and pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal, she poured the last of the cereal into the bowl and threw the box aside. She opened the refrigerator door and saw that there was no milk. "shit!" she slammed the door shut and walked past her armor, sitting there glistening in the small dim light in the room. The armor…The armor that served her so well that helped her battle the many foes of the space pirates, its arm cannon that changed and upgraded so many times, the overly large shoulder pads, the boots that let her go through all sorts of terrain. That orange and red armor that changed shape, color and even size in some cases. It reminded her that she was so powerful but couldn't do anything with that power unless someone hired her. That was her job as a bounty hunter. That was her job as being the legendary Samus Aran. Deciding that breakfast wasn't really necessary at the moment she wondered off back into the bedroom. She thought that being naked when the doorbell rings is the last thing she wanted. She opened the closet of her bedroom and found all of her clothes were either dirty or out of date. Having little choice of what to where she grabbed her only clean pair of undergarments, jeans and a white T-shirt. She went into her bathroom and started to take a shower. While in the shower a thought came across her mind. "How did I get this far in life? Who all helped me? I wonder how the others are doing?…The others." When she was done putting on the last of her clothes she went back into her kitchen and sat on her stool in front of her computer. She took the mouse and started looking around. File after file still searching. She eventually came across a file that hadn't been accessed in a few years. She opened it up. It was her report on the second space pirate incident. Xebes…The planet that blew up. She looked over it bunches of times. She then opened her report on the first Pirate mission. Then thought. "My past is a whole lot more complicated than I thought." She then opened her log-book and started typing.

August 18th 2432

It was my birthday that day, I was playing in the back yard on a sunny day, I was turning 8 years old. I was having a blast with my brother. Yes I have a brother. His name is Alex He was only 5 but still those big blue eyes and his blubbery cheeks were hard to resist. It was all fun. Until the sky got dark, Dad grabbed me and took me into the cellar. Then Dad told me to stay there and protect my brother. I herd loud noises up stairs shrieks and explosions. I was scarred Where was the Galactic Federation? What happened to my dad and where was my mom? All of those things were racing through my head but I stayed with my brother. Eventually I went out side out of pure curiosity. I saw them the pirates the mantis like things started to come towards us. I screamed as I started running with my brother, but we were no match for the fully grown Space Pirate.

Samus stopped it was painful recalling the events. she stuck with her brother for so long after the K2-L incident only to lose him the time she needed him most. Him and every one else.


	2. Chapter two: The machine

**Metroid: A dawn on the past**

By: WWD

Disclaimer: The characters, title and Items are in no way mine, they are the property of Nintendo and their various companies whose they rights belong to. This is a story written by me out of pure entertainment and may not be sold, stolen, or reproduced by any means. If you wish for someone else to read the story then send them the url or link them to this page. Also if you are upset by description of blood or swearing then do not read any further, thank you.

This disclaimer was brought to you by WWD

She started to remember the exact events that followed. She remembered the running and the intensity of the space pirate chasing her and her brother. What came next was always a mystery to her, whenever she dawned on that moment she would always take hours on what exactly happened. Samus stopped running out of sheer exhaustion, the space pirate came up with its energy scythe ready to swing. Samus ducked and pulled her brother with her. She barely heard the shot of plasma going off from her screaming. She looked up but instead of seeing a person she saw a machine, a machine in red and orange armor with a cannon for an arm. As the machine walked up to the space pirate it said in some distorted voice "DIE FUCKER!" as it shot the now bleeding Pirate in the head and exploded. Blood and brains flew every where hitting the machine hitting Samus and her brother, some blood even got in her eye. She started to wipe her eyes when the machine screamed at her "get the fuck outta here! There's a space pod down the street. What are you looking at me for?! GO NOW DAMN IT!" Samus listened she grabbed her brothers arm and started to run when she looked back she saw the machine shooting the space pirates and watched them explode into pieces of flesh and blood. Samus got to the station the machine was talking about there were hundreds of people. There was a man standing on top of a box screaming "children first, collect whats left of them and put them into the first pod!" Samus ran up to the pod the man saw her and picked her and her brother up. He put them into the pod and strapped them into the last two seats. When she looked around she saw all the kids were afraid, the teeth chattering and the crying was a dead give away. Everyone but Samus was afraid, for some reason she felt comforted by all the death around her, it didn't bother her at all. She tried to comfort her brother as they were starting to lift off. Samus immediately looked out the window of the compartment and saw the machine; it looked up at the pod and stared wave at her. Then with a brilliant flash it was gone, as if it never existed. The ground quickly turned into space as the pod exited the station. Still looking out the window she saw hundreds of pods start to exit the Station. Then something horrible happened. Missiles from a near by ship went after the pods. A beam came from the center of the ship and blew up the station. She then saw the missiles make contact with all the remaining Pods. They blew up completely. Samus got back in her seat and looked around, she counted 7 kids including her and her brother in the pod, 3 girls 4 boys. Samus looked up at the consol and saw a giant red triangle flashing a voice started speaking "A missile has locked on to our position Eject, Eject!" Samus immediately looked back out the window. A missile was coming towards their pod now. She started to cry, she didn't want to die now, not when she had her whole life ahead of her. "NO! I REFUSE TO DIE IN THIS SHIT HOLE CALLED SPACE" she burst out loud. She bashed her hands on her seat and felt the pod move slightly. The missile hit, but instead of completely destroying it, it only damaged its engines and its computer. So they sat there drifting in space until a ship spotted them, as they fell onto the cold metal floor of the ship's cargo bay. Birdlike creatures came out looking terrified as if the same creatures that attacked the space station were there. Samus got out of her seat and opened the door, asking what was wrong. The creatures looked from Samus to the ship then back to Samus, they then ran past her and into the ship closing the door behind them. Then they came, those unforgettable creatures came! They were unmistakably ugly, with their brain showing sharp like teeth, they resembled a Jellyfish, a jellyfish on steroids maybe but a jellyfish non the less. Two metroids came into the bay as if they were looking for something then one of the metroids spotted Samus. Curious she slowly approached it, like it were some person's pet. The metroid did not agree with Samus' view of the creature and latched it's self on her head. She screamed in horror as she felt the talons pierce her neck, she could feel the blood flow from her body and out of her neck. She felt as if the creature was eating her very life force. She dropped to her knees she tried to get back up but failed. The Metroid was too much for the little girl. Then the door opened and plasma shots were fired the metroid released her and left. Barely conscious she felt cold hands lift her up from her limp body and carry her. She then saw the creatures that left her out there to die. Looking sympathetic, Samus felt a burning hatred rise up from her and managed to utter, "Go to hell you canary bastard!" then slipped into unconsciousness. Samus reawakened, she felt her neck and found the scars of the creature still there. She found her self on a planet of unfamiliarity. She wandered around the area a bit and then came to an ancient looking building, she went inside and saw the same to bird creatures standing in front of nine other bird creatures. She then saw the machine. It was standing in some kind of holding device. She walked up to it ignoring the bird creatures. Then She looked up into its face and said "Thank you for saving me Mr." One of the bird creatures walked up to Samus. "Dear, dear child. That suit has not been worn ever, it has never left the temple." It said in a soothing voice.

"I know what I saw!" she yelled and then kicked the Bird creature in the shins and left the building stomping.


	3. The Hatchlings

**Metroid: A dawn on the past**

By: WWD

This is more for introducing the others. Sorry it took so long . 

THE HATCHLINGS…CHAPTER THREE, DUN DUN DUN!

After her little scuffle with the bird creatures, Samus found where her brother was. She saw him playing with the kids from before, only something was different about him. He was bigger, his shaggy blond hair was longer and he had more of a build on him.

"Sammy!" he yelled upon spotting Samus.

"Alex? You…got bigger." Stuttered the surprised Samus

"You're awake! We thought you died or something." Shouted one of the kids

"yeah you've been out for two years." Stated another.

One of the girls walked up to Samus and grinned a big happy grin.

"So your Alex's big sis huh? He called you Sammy right that would mean your full name is Samantha Aran? My name is Phily-ann, but all the others just call me Philly."

Samus stared at the girl with loathing eyes.

"I swear I'm gonna wipe that fucking annoying grin off your face, and for your information It's NOT Saman-tha. Its SAMUS! Get it right Pilly dear or I'll kick your ass so bad you'll think your two years old!" she calmly but clearly angrily stated to the now shocked green haired girl.

"Kaza I told you she was nuts! That thing that bit her made her a looney I swear." Said the red headed boy to a bigger boy.

"If I'm going to be trapped with you pathetic excuses for people I might as well learn your names." Said Samus.

Alex got up "I'll do it. That one over there is Butch, he's the one in the blue shirt, and she is Lilac she's also called Shadow. That one over there is Kaza he's the one who looks like he's ten. The guy who called you crazy is Zach, and you already know Philly."

Butch was a complex looking fellow. He was skinny and tall he wore a blue shirt and brown pants, he had a light, happy looking face his brown hair also concealed his green eyes, if you ever managed a look in them you could see inner turmoil and pain.

Kaza, was well developed on the muscular level. He had broad shoulders and a bony jaw, he had short black hair, and had hazel eyes, and he wore an Indigo shirt and black pants.

Zach was a relatively short and hidden person; he had a compact face sporting gray eyes and spiky blood red hair. Hanging on his nose was a pair of pitch-black sunglasses; he wore a black shirt with red pants.

Lilac was also a hidden character who was mid height and looked like she was anorexic her long black hair hid her black eyes, she wore all black with a pendent on her neck. She stood mostly away from the group.

Philly, looked like she was the preppiest person who went to school, wearing all pink and yellow clothes. She had brown eyes, natural red hair and freckles to match her perfect little girl face.

Alex was a string bean, he had blue eyes and blond hair he was very tall for his age. He wore a light blue shirt with navy blue pants. His face was lightened up by a wide grin.

Samus studying the children was about to say something only to be interrupted by one of the weird birds.

"Teh'alla!" The children screamed

"Hello hatchlings! Oh my. I see you have awoken young hatchling, I am Teh'alla, the guardian of Chozosein children." Said a gold bird.

Samus looked at the bird in a confused way. "Chozosein? Is that your race?"

"No, no my dear we are the Chozo, but it's kinda weird saying the guardian of the children of the Chozo, so I just say Chozosein. Which would be the language we naturally speak here."

"So I take it I'll have to learn this language."

"It would make your life on this planet a lot easier."

After a few months Samus got a hang on the Chozosein language it not being too different from any other language. She was now able to speak the language at the same level as the actual Chozo children. Teh'alla was amazed at how fast she learned the language and at how fast she lost her temper, as well as her fowl language she used when she was frustrated. A month later the Hatchlings went to their first day of school, for the others it was their third year at the school. Samus felt embarrassed about not knowing what the other Chozo children knew. One day Teh'alla came up to Samus.

"It is time for your training Hatchling." He said in a depressed voice.

"what Training?" she asked in a confused manner.

Muwhahahahahahaha you thought I was going to have Samus just go through regular school didn't you? Didn't you! Yeah fooled you :P, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter again I'm sorry it took so long to update (not like it's being read anyway . )


End file.
